Silken Thread That Binds Us
by Robert Love
Summary: Muffet x Reader (pref Male)


Damn it. Damn it all to hell. You curse another day away and look up longingly into the eyes of the woman you love. She doesn't see you the same way, she treats you like a brother or a relative. You suppose it's for a good reason since she thinks you're a goddamn spider. You step past a small piece of glass you tucked under one of the tables in the parlor and look at yourself. A small, near featureless white spider. You still remember the awful day you fell down here and got caught on the odd end of a spell of a rather unsavory looking monster in a black cloak and a white face. Suppose that's what you get for wandering around on your 19th birthday in a cave and not looking for where you step. Giant gaping holes into an underground full of monsters seems like something you would see. You were cold, alone until she found you. You look up into her eyes again and she looks down and smiles with her perfectly sweet smile with her little fangs jutting ever so slightly out in that way that makes your new little heart flutter. She found you, cradled you and carried you in her clothes and held you against warm tea, and though blizzards and tundra and countless monsters. She treated you like her own, gave you a name, Steven (not the greatest name but, you'll take it) fed you, talked to you. Instead of trying to stomp you. Everyone was so off put and scared of her...but you knew better. She was kind, and caring, and had an adorable laugh and breathtaking beauty that could only be appreciated by knowing her. If you had tear ducts you would cry, because in this lousy body you'll never tell her how you feel and how much you love her... unless. You look up at her one more time to see her trying to sell some doughnuts but the passerby leaves without a word, she sighs and stays determined. You nod your little head and decide to do the same. You'll regain your form for her and show your love for her. You skitter out of the cave and toward the lab of the famous Dr. Alphys. A large warrior in black armor spots you and a girly scream rings from the armor and your assaulted by spears, you deftly dodge each one and keep running. The Spears get more intense but you make it to the lab safely and pass under the door. You shoot your Web at a nearby desk and hop on the keyboard Dr. Alphys is using. She looks at you and raises her eyebrow,"A spider? How'd you get in here little guy?" You leap with all your might and press down a key, you leap from key to key like this until you leave your message to Alphys of the situation. She gasps and blushes and fans herself, blathering about how this is just like an anime she watched, she puts out her hand and you crawl up her shoulder. You stayed with her day and night for 3 days, helping her where you could with your small frame and creating the machine. Finally, it was ready. Alphys looks at you and smiles a goofy sharp toothed grin and motions you inside. You skitter excitedly to the pod and she shuts the doors. Your body is filled with warmth and you close your eyes. You begin to grow ever so slightly, you lose extra eyes and become much taller and aquire your original features. You're human again! You run out and hug Alphys,"Thank you...you're the best friend a guy could ask for." Alphys snorts and pats your back,"No problem, now go! You have a girl to get!" You nod with determination and dash out of the lab. Alphys squees and giggles as she watches you leave. You quickly run back in however and cover your... areas. Youre probably going to need some clothes... Alphys blushes and smacks herself in the face, forgetting something so obvious. So, she hooks you up with a sweet scientist uniform, and you're back on your way. You gulp as you reach the entrance and pop your knuckles anxiously. "This is it..." You murmur "I'm finally going to tell her how I feel..." You take a deep inhale, and push the door open. Muffet in her usual way looks to her customer and grins,"Welcome! Ahuhuhu~ What would you like?" You smile sheepishly and wave,"H-Hello Muffet...it's me...Steven..but uh...you can call me Reader if you like. That's my real name after all...I have...I have a lot to tell you." She blinks incredulously, but after a short while she believes you and motions for you to sit at a nearby table. She props her head on the table with two of her arms and pours you and her a glass of tea all the while never missing eye contact with you. Mouth innocently agape fascinated at your story. You wish you could tell what she was thinking, youre pouring your heart out to her and she hasn't said anything. You begin to finish your story:"So...Alphys gave me some clothes and I came over here...ready to profess my love...so...how uh...how did I do?" She blinks each one of her eyes very slowly and stands up slowly and nerve-wrackingly quiet. She puts all six of her arms on your shoulders and stands you on your feet. She looks deep into your eyes with a neutral expression and you begin to sweat nervously. She gets a sudden miffed look on her face and furrows her brow all while crossing her arms. Your face is burning hot. Oh god oh god oh god oh fuck I fucked up shit why. "Wh-What's wrong, Muffet?"  
"I'm upset that Alphys saw you naked." You blink in confusion and start to speak when your interrupted by arms being flung around your neck around and waist as you feel her warm soft lips press against your own, her fangs press gently against your upper lip. You jerk a little bit, but with tears of happiness welling in your eyes you slowly wrap your arms around her waist and pull her to you. She rests her forehead against your forehead and looks at your scorching red face affectionately with half opened seductive eyes. "After all, why would I be excited someone got to see my boyfriend naked before I could? Ahuhu~ Ah well. I'll fix that eventually dearie~" She winks her left side of eyes and nuzzles your nose. She reluctantly backs away and you can't help from smiling like a dumbstruck fool and practically melting at what just happened. She covered her mouth and giggled. "I have a guest room you can stay in...you can stay in my room once we've gotten...closer. Though, with your dedication I doubt that will be much work dearie~ You can work with me and run the shop..." She blushed,"You know dearie...not many people like me because of the way I...look." She raises her arms and bares her fangs. She brushes her hair out of her face and looks to the side, her skin became a much deeper shade of purple. "I've never had someone actually care about me the way you do...or look at me like that." You noticed you were still looking at her with adoring eyes. You step forward finally calm and grab her hands, looking into her eyes you speak softly and sweetly,"I think youre absolutely gorgeous. You have a wonderful sense of style and eyes I could stare in all day and I'm lucky I have 5 to look at." You give a playful laugh and she blushes and giggles along. You wink suggestively,"And you have a nice thorax too if you catch my drift." Her giggle turned into a pure embarassed laugh and she pats your chest with one her delicate hands. "Ahuhuhu~ Stop it your embarrassing me dearie..." She winked back and said,"You're working awful hard for that room with me aren't you?" You kiss her cheek and say,"It's worth working for." She smiles and hugs you tightly. After your tender moment ends she takes you to the back room shows you around and let's you get settled. She turns out the lights and obviously reluctantly, leaves to let you get some sleep. You close your eyes and dream of the future you have ahead of you with the spider of your dreams.


End file.
